<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yandere Yoosung x Kaitlin by oddpokemans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497444">Yandere Yoosung x Kaitlin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpokemans/pseuds/oddpokemans'>oddpokemans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An inside joke, F/M, Multi, Yandere, its called self indulgence, its supposed to be shippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpokemans/pseuds/oddpokemans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlin and 707 are together. Yoosung pulls a Sangwoo and takes Kaitlin to his sex dungeon. Marissa and Zen are comedic relief and adopt Saeran. Claire is emotionally tired and chills with V.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Kaitlin, Kim Yoosung/Kaitlin, V | Kim Jihyun/Claire, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Marissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yoosung pulls a Sangwoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>spoilers for Seven and V’s routes. Chat names are next to the dialogue in chat rooms. If there is no name, it is assumed to be from the last person to chat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd Person POV<br/>	It was around two in the morning when Kaitlin and her boyfriend Seven decided to finally go to bed. The two had no idea that their night was about to go downhill. Yoosung climbed into the quiet house through an unlocked window, he had checked his route towards the couple’s bedroom every night around 3-4 in the morning, planning Kaitlin’s abduction. That night, Seven was feeling restless and he was almost tossing and turning in bed. He sat up and looked at Kaitlin sleeping, cuddled in the sheets right next to him. Seven stood up and stretched for a moment before walking out of their shared bedroom into the kitchen. He was getting a glass of water when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a dark figure creeping around the living room. Seven put down the cup and cautiously stepped into the living room, where a waiting Yoosung, from behind the couch, stood up and swung a bat into Seven’s head with a loud crack echoing throughout the house. Yoosung takes a look at Seven lying, unconscious, on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He takes several more swings at Seven’s back, legs and head, attempting to keep Seven from ruining his plans. Yoosung walks towards the couple’s shared bedroom and sees a sleeping Kaitlin. He wraps up Kaitlin in the comforter and dashes out of the house taking him and Kaitlin into the night.</p>
<p>Kaitlin’s POV<br/>	‘Jeez what time is it? Wait where’s Saeyoung? Where am I? Why am I tied up?’ Kaitlin quickly gained consciousness, once she realized that she was tied up and not in bed with Seven. Yoosung walked in, “Ah, Rika, you’re awake. I’m sorry I had to tie you up, I didn’t want you running away.” I looked up at an- ‘Oh my god, Yoosung has gone insane.’ “Darling, you look frightened. I’m not going to hurt you.” He stalked closer to me, “GET AWAY FROM ME.” He stopped in his tracks and looked like a kicked puppy, “Sweetheart, I don’t think that’s a good option. You’re at home with me, your new boyfriend and soon-to-be Fiancé. I looked at him doubtfully, ‘Fiancée? But I was with Saeyoung.’ “What the hell are you talking about? Sae- Seven is my boyfriend, Yoosung.” He started to laugh like the maniac he is right now. “Darling, I took care of him, he won’t be seeing you for a long time.” “Am I ever going to get out of here?” “No, you’re mine, forever.”</p>
<p>RFA Chatroom 10:30 am<br/>Claire - Good Morning Everyone <br/>Jumin Han - Good Morning <br/>ZEN - Morning! <br/>Marissa - Good Morning. <br/>Hey Claire, have you heard from either Seven or Kaitlin? <br/>Claire - No, I’m afraid not. <br/>If it’ll help I’ll ask V if he’s heard from either of them.<br/>V joined<br/>V- Good Morning.<br/>Claire, I’m afraid I haven’t heard from either of them<br/>Saeran joined<br/>Saeran -KAITLIN’S MISSING<br/>Claire - Saeran what are you talking about?<br/>Saeran - I woke up and there was Saeyoung on the ground bleeding.<br/>I looked for Kaitlin throughout the entire house.<br/>She’s gone.<br/>Marissa - Oh god. <br/>Has anyone heard from Yoosung recently?<br/>Claire - I believe, if I’m being correct. <br/>He’s currently taking his exams.<br/>Jaehee Kang - But it’s not exam season<br/>Claire - Medical schools have a completely different exam schedule.<br/>I think it’s their practicals right now<br/>Kaitlin joined<br/>Kaitlin?<br/>Marissa - Kaitlin’s not missing, she just logged on<br/>Saeran - Kaitlin where are you?<br/>Jumin Han - And why was Saeyoung bleeding on the ground?<br/>Kaitlin - I’m fine, I’m in a Safe lOcation right now, See?<br/> *Older Image of Kaitlin from her phone*<br/>Kaitlin left<br/>ZEN - Kaitlin seems to be okay, right?<br/>Jaehee Kang - Claire, I’m afraid you’re incorrect about the exams.<br/>Practicals were a few months ago.<br/>Claire - Oh dear.<br/>Wait.<br/>Marissa - What is it?<br/>Claire - There’s a code in Kaitlin’s message<br/>V - The three random capital letters, I see<br/>Jumin Han - It appears to spell out SOS<br/>Claire - Oh, god. <br/>She is in trouble. Saeran was anyone else seen in the house in the last 24 hours?<br/>Saeran - No, but I can look at the security cameras seven has.<br/>Claire - Okay, but wait V and I are going to come over to look for any clues and give you company, Alright?<br/>Saeran - That’s okay. Please be quick.<br/>Claire left<br/>V left <br/>Saeran left<br/>Jaehee Kang - Mr. Han, we have another meeting to attend to.<br/>Jumin Han - Of course.<br/>I will come back later for an update.<br/>Goodbye Marissa<br/>Jaehee Kang left<br/>Jumin Han left<br/>ZEN - No goodbye for me?<br/>What an asshole<br/>Marissa - Zenny, you know that he hates you.<br/>I can make it better.<br/>ZEN - How so ;)<br/>Marissa - By doing something that is safe for work, you horny bastard.<br/>I’m at work right now.<br/>ZEN - I know love, I’ll see you later.<br/>Marissa - Bye Zen.<br/>Marissa left<br/>ZEN left</p>
<p>Claire’s POV<br/>	I pushed the gas pedal harder, racing to get to Saeyoung’s place. Jihyun placed a hand on my thigh, “Love, Kaitlin will be okay. We know she won’t go down without a fight.” I white knuckled the steering wheel, “Jihyun, it has to be Yoosung. We don’t know what he’s capable of.” Jihyun looked at me then at the road ahead of us. I slowed down when we got a block away from the house but I was still nervous, ‘What if Yoosung kills Kaitlin? What if Kaitlin forgets about us because Yoosung brainwashed her?’ Jihyun had already stepped out of the car and was approaching my side when I stepped out. He gave me a comforting look and grabbed my hand to guide me towards a frightened Saeran. Saeran ran up and latched onto me, he was trembling. “Saeran, it’s okay. We will get Kaitlin out of there.” I managed to get Saeran to let go of me and we all walked into Seven’s control room. Jihyun managed to log in and pulled up the security cameras from last night. We watched as a dramatic scene unfolded in the living room ending with, a crazed Yoosung looking directly into the cameras and then walking out of sight of the camera. I sat down in a nearby desk chair, Saeran was fuming, his brother was just assaulted and his brother’s girlfriend, kidnapped in the middle of the night, and he didn’t help at all. Jihyun looked between the two of us and stepped towards Saeran in an attempt to comfort him but Saeran backed away. I looked at the two staring at each other, Saran with a furious expression and Jihyun with a shocked expression. “Guys, stop,” The two looked at me, “This isn’t the time to be divided, but Saeran, we will find where he’s keeping Kaitlin. And we will save her.” I gave a look saying, ‘give us a minute, please’ to Jihyun. He stepped out of the room, claiming he has to make some calls but he really just obeyed the look I gave him. I looked towards Saeran. I just hugged him and said nothing, I was also furious. I trusted Yoosung, he was desperate enough to go to these lengths. I noticed the longing looks towards Kaitlin, the anger when she chose Saeyoung, the sadness when she gave him almost zero attention at the next party. </p>
<p>RFA Chatroom 11:30<br/>V- I really don’t want to say this.<br/>But Kaitlin has been kidnapped by Yoosung<br/>Marissa - Oh dear, is Seven okay?<br/>V - Yes, I’ve sent him to the hospital.<br/>ZEN - But what does Yoosung have to do with this?<br/>Claire joined<br/>Claire - I’m sorry everyone.<br/>It’s all my fault. <br/>I didn’t notice sooner.<br/>Marissa - What the hell are you talking about?<br/>V - Claire, it isn’t your fault.<br/>Claire - But it is V. I’m fucking blind.<br/>ZEN - But I thought V was the blind one.<br/>Claire - Zen not the time and place<br/>Marissa - Nice one, babe<br/>ZEN - Thanks<br/>Claire - GUYS<br/>Kaitlin is fucking missing.<br/>Saeyoung is in the hospital.<br/>Yoosung is the culprit.<br/>We need to find them and get Kaitlin out of there<br/>Jumin Han joined<br/>Jumin! Thank god you’re here.<br/>Jumin Han - So Yoosung is the culprit?<br/>Claire - Yes, but we don’t know where he would be.<br/>Saeran is currently looking into where either of their phones could possibly be.<br/>Jumin Han - Tell me when you figure out. <br/>I can send in a search team to find them.<br/>Claire - Not necessary, I’m going in with V.<br/>Marissa - No you’re not<br/>Claire - Yes, I am<br/>And we’re leaving Saeran in your care while we’re gone.<br/>ZEN - No, we’re at work right now. <br/>Marissa - Uh yeah<br/>Claire, you’re fucking insane <br/>Claire - I’m not, but if it makes you feel better<br/>Jumin I will now be taking that search team with me.<br/>Jumin Han -Good, I will contact them.<br/>Claire left<br/>V left<br/>Jumin Han left<br/>Marissa - They’re going to get themselves killed<br/>ZEN - No, they won’t <br/>Marissa - Zenny, I’m scared<br/>Can you come home early and pick me up some food while you’re at it?<br/>ZEN - I can try<br/>Marissa - Yay! Thank you baby.<br/>ZEN - No problem, love <br/>Marissa left<br/>ZEN left</p>
<p>Zen’s POV<br/>	I walked into Marissa and I’s shared apartment, “Love, I’m home. I brought you some snacks.” Marissa was attempting to console a trembling Saeran while talking to Claire and V about their plans to rescue Kaitlin. “I just don’t know if you’ll be okay.” Marissa looked apprehensively at a determined Claire. “Marissa, I’ll be fine. V is going with me and Jumin is sending a task force with us.” I stepped next to Marissa and looked at V. He also had a worried expression on his face, but I could tell that neither of them would back down. I rubbed Marissa’s back, silently comforting her, “Claire, you’re completely sure you want to go in,” “Yes,” “And you’re sure no one will come out unharmed,” “Unless you count unknown damage done to Kaitlin, then I’m sure.” I looked over at Marissa who looked up at me and gave her a comforting look, “Alright, just please make sure you come back safe.” Claire and V said their goodbyes to the three of us and made their way out. Marissa and I then sat down Saeran and started to console him. </p>
<p>Kaitlin’s POV<br/>	He’s kept me down here for what feels like years. He’s in here almost every ten minutes, but I can’t tell, he’s left me in this chair, with no clock, window, or way to tell the time. It’s just an empty room, except for some boxes in the corner. I heard some footsteps coming towards me down the hallway. “Darling, I’m here to check up on you.” Yoosung looked better, I guess. “I’m fine, but how long have I been here?” “Oh, dear, I’m afraid the time of day isn’t necessary any longer, after all this is your new home.” I was about to say something in protest to his words, but then a knock coming from what I could assume to be his front door echoed throughout the house. He sighed and looked at me, “Love please keep quiet, or I will have to punish you in someway and we really don’t want that.” </p>
<p>V’s POV<br/>	I stood close behind Claire as they knocked on the door. We waited a couple of minutes before Yoosung opened the door, “Oh, Claire, V, hello, why are you guys here without any warning?” “Yoosung, where’s Kaitlin?” “Oh, I thought she was at her house with Seven?” Claire attempted to push their way through the threshold, but Yoosung put a hand on their chest and forcefully pushed them back. I grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the house. Claire managed to push past the door and ran into the house. “NO, GET OUT OF THERE,” Yoosung screamed and twisted his arm out of my grip. “Claire, run!” I called to my girlfriend who looked back at a crazed Yoosung running towards them. They only get a couple steps in before Yoosung tackled them and started to hit them. I ran in with a couple of the task force members hired by Jumin and grabbed my girlfriend while the task force members restrained and arrested Yoosung. </p>
<p>3rd Person POV<br/>	Claire stood up with the help of V as they watched Yoosung get arrested for assault, kidnapping and a partial charge of first degree murder. Claire gained her balance as the couple with a task force member, searched the house for either Kaitlin, or what remained of her. They heard a shout coming from the locked basement door. The task force member leading the couple gestured for the two to stand back as they kicked the door, making it go flying down the stairwell. Kaitlin saw as the door flew into the hallway leading towards the room she was in. Claire ran in front of the two men, dashing down the staircase towards the only open doorway in the hallway. They stopped in the doorway to see Kaitlin staring back at them with an awestruck expression on her face. Claire almost rushed forward, but was stopped by V and a couple more task force members who had to clear the room before the couple could enter. V didn’t let Claire go as they attempted to push forward to Kaitlin. The task force members freed Kaitlin and called in a paramedic to assess Kaitlin’s wounds. She was sent to the hospital under the guise that she had some head trauma, but in reality V had told them to send her to Seven, in order to begin her recovery. </p>
<p>RFA Chatroom 12:00 pm<br/>V - Hello Jumin<br/>Jumin Han - V. How did the operation go?<br/>V - Perfectly fine<br/>Everyone is okay<br/>Jumin Han -Good.<br/>Jaehee Kang - I heard from Claire a little while ago.<br/>She’s been checking in on them almost daily. <br/>And they seem to be doing fine so far.<br/>Marissa - That’s good.<br/>Jumin Han left<br/>Jaehee Kang left<br/>Claire joined<br/>V - Claire, how was court?<br/>Claire - It was okay. Just really boring<br/>Yoosung was charged with assault, breaking and entering<br/>Attempted murder, and kidnapping<br/>We won’t be seeing him for a long time<br/>Marissa - iIt’s good that he’s been punished for his crimes<br/>ZEN - Yeah<br/>But, Claire are you okay?<br/>Claire - I’m sorry, why?<br/>Marissa - I told him that you’re going to therapy now<br/>Claire - Oh, haha<br/>Zen I’m okay<br/>I’ve needed to go to therapy for like forever<br/>This was the final push<br/>707 joined<br/>V - Hello Saeyoung<br/>707 - Claire, I can’t thank you enough<br/>Claire - Saeyoung, it’s no big deal<br/>Marissa - Dude you just kicked Yoosung’s ass and rescued Kaitlin<br/>ZEN - Yeah what she said<br/>Claire - I honestly didn’t <br/>I just put the pieces together<br/>707 - But you saved my girlfriend<br/>Claire - You’re welcome<br/>I’m afraid I have to leave now<br/>Therapy calls.<br/>707 - Bye :)<br/>Marissa - See you after therapy!<br/>V - I’ll pick you up to go see Kaitlin and Saeyoung after<br/>Claire - Okay thank you :)<br/>Bye<br/>Claire left<br/>707 - Who’s taking care of Saeran<br/>Marissa - You mean our son?<br/>707 - Son?<br/>ZEN - We’ve adopted him now<br/>V - Saeyoung I’ve left him in good hands<br/>Just worry about Kaitlin and both of your recovery’s <br/>V left<br/>ZEN left<br/>707 - You two better not traumatize my brother<br/>Marissa - We won’t <br/>I know you and Kaitlin will be on our asses if we were to<br/>707 - Good<br/>I have to keep Kaitlin company now<br/>Later :p<br/>Marissa - Bye<br/>707 left<br/>Marissa left</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fluffy Sequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaitlin and 707 are together. Yoosung pulls a Sangwoo and takes Kaitlin to his sex dungeon. Marissa and Zen are comedic relief and adopt Saeran. Claire is emotionally tired and chills with V.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Assumed to be completely in third person, but will be specified when it is not. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, watch Howl’s Moving Castle :) I made Yoosung disrespect Claire’s pronouns, ‘cause he’s a bitch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd Person POV<br/>	Claire walked into Seven and Kaitlin’s hospital room to see Kaitlin cuddled up on Seven’s bed and him just scrolling on his phone. “Hey, it’s just me this time. But I brought a couple snacks for the two of you to share.” Claire pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, “You look nervous, are you okay?” Seven was worried for them. They had just saved his girlfriend and they blamed the entire thing on themselves. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking about some things.” “It’s not your fault, Yoosung was aiming to kidnap her. I tried to keep her safe, I failed, but you figured out her code and saved her from whatever fate she would have been subjected to with Yoosung.” “No, I didn’t notice the warning signs sooner. I should have said something.” Seven looked at Claire and reached out his and to place on their shoulder to comfort them. Before he could say anything, their phones chimed with a new Chatroom being opened. </p>
<p>RFA Chatroom 4:30 pm<br/>Marissa - Zen, how the fuck are you so good at Just Dance?<br/>ZEN - Babe, I work in musical theater<br/>Marissa - But you can’t nae nae<br/>Claire - Zen can’t nae nae<br/>707 - He’s no longer invited to our wedding<br/>ZEN - Seven :(<br/>707 -No nae nae <br/>No invite<br/>Kaitlin joined<br/>You’re here :)<br/>Kaitlin - Hi! I’m alive now<br/>Claire - If Zen can’t nae nae is he invited to your wedding<br/>Kaitlin - Uh, yeah, why?<br/>Marissa - He can’t nae nae<br/>Kaitlin - Oh, that’s sad<br/>V joined<br/>Claire - Hello :)<br/>V - Hello everyone<br/>Marissa - Hi, V!<br/>V - Marissa, how’s Saeran?<br/>Marissa - He’s asleep. <br/>We just finished a few rounds of Just Dance.<br/>V - Sounds like fun<br/>Claire, I’ll need to come over to the hospital to pick up my meds.<br/>Do you want me to come and pick you up to see him?<br/>Claire - Who?<br/>V - Yoosung<br/>Claire - Oh. Uh sure.<br/>Kaitlin left<br/>Claire left<br/>707 left<br/>ZEN - Well you scared the two trauma victims off<br/>Marissa - Zen<br/>V - Oh, I’m sorry<br/>V left<br/>Marissa - You offended him<br/>ZEN - But like what would he be offended about<br/>Marissa - Uh maybe the fact that his girlfriend is blaming themselves for this entire situation<br/>And Seven and his girlfriend are currently stuck in the hospital.<br/>ZEN - Oh. Okay then. <br/>ZEN left <br/>Marissa left</p>
<p>Jail, Visitor’s Space 5:00 pm<br/>	“Ma’am, he’s completely unstable right now. We’re not letting any visitors see him.” Claire pulled a file folder out of her bag, “I’m afraid I need closure for this case, and he’s the suspect.” The officer took the case file and looked at it for a couple seconds before talking into a radio on their belt. “Just follow Officer Benson to the visitors booth and wait for us to bring him over.” V and Claire followed the officer towards a small room with a pane of glass in the middle and gestured for them to sit down on one side of the glass. The couple waited a few minutes before a strangely quiet Yoosung was led into the opposite room and sat down in front of the couple. Claire naturally scooted closer to V who wrapped his arm around their hips. <br/>“So, she’s gone.” <br/>“If you want to call being in a relationship, having a restraining order, and being escorted everywhere, gone. Then yes she’s far, far away from your grimy mits.”<br/>“Shut up, bitch. I was talking to him.”<br/>Claire physically sank into her seat with that comment.<br/>“You will not refer to my girlfriend like that.”<br/>“What will you do? Huh? Run away.”<br/>“I will push more charges on you for what you did to her at past parties.”<br/>Claire shuddered at the memory of his past actions. V gave her a comforting squeeze.<br/>“Listen to me, you will never, ever be around us any longer. You hear me? Once you somehow are released, we are never speaking to you again. You’ve lost all favor among the RFA.”<br/>V stood up with Claire in his arms and walked out of the room to hear a screaming Yoosung, “I’LL GET OUT OF HERE AND SHE WILL BE MY FIRST TARGET. YOU HEAR ME. YOU COWARD.” The couple apologized for the noise and made their way out towards their car in the parking garage. Claire stopped right next to their car and tightly hugged V. He stood there for a second in shock, but quickly returned the hug. “He won’t escape, he won’t see you ever again. I’ll make sure of it.” They hugged for a couple more seconds, then they broke apart to get in their car to get home.</p>
<p>Kaitlin and Seven’s Hospital room 5:00 pm<br/>	Kaitlin woke up to feel a hand on her head just playing with her hair. She looked up to see Seven dreamily looking at her. “Were you watching me sleep?”<br/>Seven blushed and looked away, “No…..”<br/>“Uh huh, sure you weren’t.”<br/>“Fine, I was.” <br/>Kaitlin giggled, “Saeyoung, it’s fine.”<br/>Seven lowered his hand down to Kailin’s back to help her up to lay her head on his shoulder. She snuggled into his side and kissed the bottom of his jaw. They cuddled in silence before they both randomly burst out into laughter. <br/>“Why are we laughing?”<br/>“I don’t know.”<br/>They calmed down from their laughter and became weirdly quiet. <br/>“You know, even after this, I’ll protect you from anything.”<br/>“Saeyoung.” Kaitlin sat up.<br/>“I’m serious. It’s my right and duty as your boyfriend to protect you from harm as well as provide you with cuddles.” He hugged Kaitlin tighter. “I won’t ever let you leave my arms again.” <br/>“Same goes for me. I’ll also protect you from anything, including scary hackers.”<br/>“But I’m the scary hacker.”<br/>“Other scary hackers.”<br/>“What about Vanderwood?”<br/>“You’re on your own there, Mr. Scary Hacker.”<br/>“But babe”<br/>“Not helping with him”<br/>Kaitlin slowly fell asleep listening to Seven talk about random stuff. Seven noticed that she wasn’t responding anymore. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep, vowing to himself to even protect Kaitlin from her bad dreams.</p>
<p>RFA Chatroom 5:30 pm<br/>Marissa - So, Claire, how is Yoosung?<br/>Claire - Insane, but I’d rather not talk about it.<br/>Marissa - Did something happen?<br/>V - Yeah, but I was able to handle it.<br/>Marissa - Good.<br/>Claire How’s Saeran<br/>Marissa - Still sleeping<br/>He did wake up for some snacks earlier.<br/>Claire - It’s good that he’s eating<br/>Marissa - Yeah, but he said something about Yoosung<br/>Claire - What was it?<br/>Marissa - He said something about seeing you and Yoosung together in a much more secluded area during a party<br/>But that sounds insane.<br/>Claire - Oh really?<br/>Marissa - Yeah<br/>Claire - Haha yeah it does, I have to leave<br/>Farewell<br/>Marissa - Bye<br/>Claire left <br/>V - He said something about Yoosung and Claire at a party?<br/>Marissa - He like kept repeating it<br/>Like it happened multiple times.<br/>V - I don’t think Claire’s okay with that topic.<br/>Marissa - Oh well, I think this is more between you and them.<br/>Good luck.<br/>V - Thank you<br/>Goodbye<br/>Marissa - Bye<br/>V left<br/>I hope I didn’t start anything.<br/>Claire, please be okay.</p>
<p>Marissa left</p>
<p>Claire and V’s apartment 6:35 pm<br/>	V put his phone down and started to search around their apartment to find Claire to comfort them. He found Claire in their shared bedroom in the dark watching something but he couldn’t see the screen. He could only see a numb Claire blankly stare at the screen. He sat down next to them to see they had chosen their comfort movie, Howl’s Moving Castle. <br/>“Love, do you need anything?” <br/>“No.”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“No.”<br/>V frowned to himself, this wasn’t the first time they were like this. Claire had mild depression, so the couple found themselves in this situation often. It hadn’t been bad when they first started living together, but after one of the RFA’s parties, these kinds of days escalated. </p>
<p>Flashback, 3 years ago, RFA Fundraiser Party<br/>	Claire was almost wiped after greeting their guests, fortunately for them, almost everyone had helped greet guests. Except for Yoosung, he had been missing since Claire and V had arrived together at the venue. Claire finished up their conversation before someone on the catering staff had tapped her shoulder alerting them. <br/>“Oh, I’m so sorry for scaring you.”<br/>“No, it’s okay. I just scare easily.”<br/>“Ok then. One of the other RFA members needs you backstage.”<br/>“Can you tell me who?”<br/>“I couldn’t see them. I just heard them calling your name.”<br/>“Thank you for telling me.”<br/>Claire dismissed the staff to continue doing their job. She was suspicious about the staff member not knowing who needed them, but they shrugged off that sense of suspension. They made their way towards the stage and waved a badge to the security guard in front of the backstage door. The guard let them in with a smile and they smiled back. Claire walked towards the end of the backstage and found the fire exit at the end of the hallway. They were confused. Wasn’t someone waiting for them? Their question was quickly answered when someone pinned them to the wall and covered their mouth for good measure. “Don’t scream or else.” Claire nodded and the hand was released off of their mouth. “Who the hell are yo-“ “Hmm you have a similar facial structure, but the hair color and eye color need to change.” “What are you talking about?” “Rika, are you silly? You’re coming with me.” Yoosung grabbed Claire’s and pulled them towards the exit. Claire managed to wrench their arm out of his grip and start to step away. “Yoosung, I’m not Rika, we have a party, and I’m dating V now. What the hell are you doing?” Yoosung turned around and sighed, “Of course you’re dating that freak.”<br/>“He’s the love of my life!” <br/>“He’s blind and hardly capable of taking care of himself, much less you.” <br/>“What are you going on about?”<br/>“You should have chosen me. I was totally in love with you from the start.”<br/>Claire’s eyes widened, ‘All of those weird comments were for me? He certainly doesn’t know how to flirt.’ They were about to speak up but Yoosung interrupted them, “Well, you’ll be mine especially after what I do to you.” Claire couldn’t say a word before Yoosung kissed them aggressively and grabbed their hips to keep them in place. Claire pushed against Yoosung, but she was too weak to stop him. He took a second to breathe and then he went back in and started groping them. They continued to push at him, but Claire was still unsuccessful. <br/>	Saeran heard some commotion backstage, so he decided to go and check it out. He walked into the backstage area and saw Claire struggling against Yoosung. Saeran quietly turned around and dashed to go and get V. “V. V. Please come with me. Please.” V apologized to the people he was talking to and turned around to face a frightened Saeran. “Saeran, what do you need from me?” Saeran looked around and tugged V towards the backstage. V followed Saeran, but was concerned. They both made their way backstage and V noticed the two people huddled together. “I’m sorry Saeran, it’s just a couple having some fun, nothing to be worried about.” V started to walk away but was stopped by Saeran pulling on his arm and nodding towards the two. “Look again.” V turned around and squinted to see Claire struggling against Yoosung. He didn’t take a second to think. V dashed towards the two and pulled Yoosung off of Claire, “What the hell are you doing to them?”<br/>“I’m just trying to convince her.”<br/>“Convince them about what?”<br/>“Convince her to come home with her one true love.”<br/>V felt Claire wrap their arms around him and tightly hug him.<br/>“I don’t think they want to come with you.”<br/>“Fine, then.” <br/>Yoosung waltzed away and exited the party out of the fire escape near him. V turned to a shocked Claire and hugged her. Claire burst out into tears at the simple gesture. V tried to soothe them, but he knew that they had to get it out eventually. Saeran looked expectantly at V. V whispered to gather the rest of the RFA back here to give a final verdict on the situation. Saeran ran to grab the other members quickly. V sat down against the wall with Claire in his lap, still crying, but calming down. “Love, what are you okay with me telling the rest of the RFA?” Claire hiccuped, “Just tell them about the event, not who did it. Also, tell them, he had to leave early for whatever.” V rubbed their back to continue comforting them. A couple seconds later, the rest of the RFA walked in to see a disheveled Claire being comforted by a worried V. Kaitlin and Marissa quickly rushed to comfort their best friend. “Oh, god. Are they okay right now?” V looked up at the group and cleared his throat, “I’m not going to sugarcoat this. Claire was assaulted just a few moments ago.” Everyone audibly gasped.<br/>“Who did it?” <br/>“Who do we have to ‘talk’ to?”<br/>“Are they still in here?”<br/>V shushed everyone, “They’re gone now. We couldn’t identify them and Claire is currently in a state of shock, so it wouldn’t be best to ask them to relive these events.” Everyone was in thought for a couple seconds before Seven spoke up, “Wait where’s Yoosung? I thought he was here?” V sighed, “Before I found them, Yoosung told me he had to leave for a personal thing. He’s not going to come back.” The party was halted and guests were escorted out by the rest of the hosts while Claire was escorted out by V and Marissa, attempting to console them.</p>
<p>Claire and V’s apartment 8:40 pm<br/>	The credits rolled across the screen in front of the quiet couple. V grabbed the remote and turned off the TV before another movie could start. He looked over at Claire who had snuggled into his shoulder and dozed off. He kissed the top of their head and whispered, “I’ll keep you safe for forever, my love.” He picked them up and laid on the bed with them on his chest. Claire subconsciously cuddled closer to him.<br/>The two fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that they would support and be there for the other.</p>
<p>RFA Chatroom 9:00<br/>707 - Hey! Good morning!<br/>Marissa - Good morning<br/>You’re in a good mood Saeyoung<br/>Kaitlin - We’re getting discharged today<br/>Marissa - Oh, that’s amazing<br/>707 - Are we going to be able to pick up Saeran any time soon?<br/>Marissa - No :)<br/>707 - Wait-<br/>Marissa - He’s our son now<br/>707 - But he’s my brother<br/>Marissa - Yeah? <br/>Well, I don’t care.<br/>Claire joined<br/>Kaitlin - Good morning Claire.<br/>Claire - Morning<br/>Marissa, did you guys actually adopt Saeran?<br/>Marissa - Legally, no<br/>But spiritually, yes<br/>Oh crap I need to go<br/>My zenny needs me<br/>Goodbye!<br/>Marissa left<br/>707 - SAERAN NOOO<br/>Kaitlin - Babe, that means we are home alone<br/>707 - Really ;)<br/>Kaitlin - To play games together ;)<br/>Claire - I can’t handle you two<br/>Claire left<br/>Kaitlin - Aw they left<br/>707 - We’ll see them later<br/>Kaitlin - Right<br/>Kaitlin left<br/>707 left</p>
<p>Marissa and Zen’s apartment 9:30 am<br/>	Zen laughed as Marissa jumped up to try and grab the bag of chips he was lifting above her head. “Bring them the fuck down, Zen!” Marissa jumped up one more time to reach for the chips, but Zen lifted them out of her range. “Give the goddamn chips to me Zen, or I swear to god. I will make you sleep on the couch for a month.” Zen was surprised at Marissa’s taunt and lowered his hand with the chip bag. Marissa took the chance to grab the chip bag and run for their bedroom. Zen chased her through the house and banged on the locked bedroom door.<br/>“Let me in here.”<br/>“Apologize for stealing my chips.”<br/>“No”<br/>“Then no girlfriend and no bedroom for you.”<br/>“Fine. I’m sorry for stealing your chips.”<br/>Marissa opened the door and was surprised by Zen hugging her.<br/>“Zenny.”<br/>“Marissa, do you love me?”<br/>“What are you talking about? Of course I do.”<br/>Zen said nothing, confusing Marissa even more. She then realized that he was in a mood and hugged him back, “Zen, you are the love of my life. I would never hate you.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yes, really. Now let’s cuddle.”<br/>Zen smiled and picked Marissa. He carried her across their bedroom towards the bed and placed her down, before laying down on her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Names not next to a chat are assumed to be by the person above. Everyone knows Seven’s actual name, but the narrator is assumed to not know it. FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT JAEHEE IN THE PLOT. The party organizer is Claire, just for convenience's sake. V can see now, Claire and Jumin pressured him into FINALLY getting surgery. Also, I wanna try they/them pronouns with myself to see how they read/sound so that’s more of a me thing, and I am still okay with girlfriend/wife or husband. Also spoilers for V’s route, only Claire calls him Jihyun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>